A Deal with the Devil
by Ringabel
Summary: Reiji knows that Sora may have information on Yuuya or rather he'll be a help to their corporation, What better way than having Sora become Yuuya's apprentice this way ? He also has a little more interest in Sora than just that. Sora/Reiji.


"Reiji sir are you sure?" One of his men asks him and Reiji gave them a nod of reassurance he was sure, he wanted this kid. Reiji crossed his legs waiting in the limo for when his men brought him the kid they had seen wandering on the streets.

Why did Reiji want him? He was unsure but he seemed to know Yuuya and that was more than enough of a reason. Actually Reiji wanted the kid because as rumor has it "he's so cute everyone falls in love with him." Reiji refused to believe that; he would never have a love interest. "Sir Akaba we found your target."

Reiji nodded his head and told them to proceed on and get what they came for, so his men left out of the limo to retrieve their target for their boss. They came back with a blue haired kid in their arms. "Sir we got the target." They told Reiji and Reiji nodded.

"Thank you that'll be all, you're dismissed." The men that had grabbed the blue haired boy then left all except for Reiji's chauffeur who was driving the limo. They had dropped the blue haired kid inside and Reiji looked him over. "So you're Sora hm?"

"How do you know that?" Sora asked because he sure had never seen this man before, he may have stalked Yuuya but he had never seen anyone like Reiji. "You've been watching Yuuya Sakaki?" and Sora nodded his head "Maybe." Reiji asked him "Why?"

Sora said he was interested in the pendulum summon that Yuuya had done, Reiji was too interested as well. "I see," is all Reiji said and he told Sora "So you're that mysterious boy everyone seems to like?"

"Maybe." Sora told him and Reiji told the chauffer to roll up his window and the chauffer did as he was asked. "So you're Reiji Akaba the one who owns Leo Corporation?" and Reiji said that was correct, he looked too young to be a corporation owner that was for sure.

"Why did you grab me off the street?" Sora asked because what had he done to gain the attention of someone like Reiji? He probably had no time for silly business.

Reiji said nothing because he honestly was not sure why he grabbed Sora off the street, he had wanted to question him about Yuuya but he knew nothing. "Hey you have an interest in Yuuya don't you?" Reiji asked and Sora guessed he did.

"Why what is it you want from me?" Sora asked, he had never gone so long without a lollipop or something to fill his mouth with. "Would you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" and Reiji saw Sora licking his lips he really needed some candy soon. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Yuuya? Maybe become his apprentice?"

"What's in it for me?" Sora asked and raised an eyebrow in concern, Reiji handed Sora a lollipop and said "If you do this I will supply you with endless candy curtsey of Leo Corp."

Sora's eyes sparkled upon the mention of candy and the promise of candy. "That seems like a fine deal, you have yourself a deal Akaba.." and Reiji smiled and put a hand on Sora's shoulder and said "Please call me Reiji." Sora didn't see the difference but agreed with the man.

Reiji handed the boy a bag of candy filled with different sorts of candy and smiled "Take that as early payment or initiative for more." Sora gladly took it. "Great, I can leave now right?" and Reiji didn't say anything, Sora reached for the door handle.

He was stopped by Reiji's voice "One more thing if you so please," Reiji said and Sora turned not expecting this at all and was caught off guard when the Leo CEO had kissed him. Sora could say nothing as his hand let the bag of candy slip to the floor of the limo.

"You're a very interesting boy…" Reiji said as he had pulled away and Sora again said nothing he was too in shock. "I'm certain you'll be an excellent assistant to me."

"As long as you keep the candy coming." Sora smiled, that was all that mattered in the end, and Reiji put his fingers to Sora's chin and lifted his face closely to his own.

Reiji stole another kiss from Sora; he bit the blue haired boy's lip this time and pulled away "If it keeps you tasting sweet."

"I bet you're sweet tasting else where too, your mouth looked a little dry as well, you were licking it, do you perhaps have a candy addiction?" Reiji asked and Sora guessed he had a kind of candy addiction; he surely could not go without it.

"I thought your lips were looking dry so I decided to help you in the saliva department." Reiji smiled and Sora didn't quite understand but all he knows is he got kissed by the Leo Corp CEO. Sora isn't sure how to feel about this, but the CEO did kiss pretty well.

"What else is it that you want then?" Sora was unsure what Reiji had stopped him for this time; Reiji explained that if Sora liked sucking on candy what was the difference in—Sora paused and tilted his head "Why do you have some other type of candy?"

Reiji crossed his legs because he was trying to conceal his obvious boner; he wasn't normally attracted to people but there was something special about Sora to him.

"What's the difference in licking something that isn't candy?" Reiji proposed and Sora guessed there wasn't much of a difference, he still didn't know what Reiji was trying to offer up. "I don't want to play this game of guess and tell, out with it Akaba."

Reiji unshifted his legs, Sora could now see the tightened area between Reiji's pants, Sora's eyes widened "Oh, that kind of candy?" and Reiji nodded, he wasn't sure why he was doing but he just couldn't resist having this boy be his assistant in discovering Yuuya's pendulum summon more and having a little fun with the boy.

Sora knew what he wanted and he obviously wasn't going to get far anyway because Akaba's men were probably outside, maybe. He didn't really care he got free candy anyway, he smiled and looked up at Reiji "Do I get more candy for this?"

"You drive a hard bargain Sora." Reiji agreed that if he did it he'd give him another bag of candy, so Sora agreed, he moved closer to Reiji as the Leo Corp CEO pulled down his white pants.

Reiji grabbed a fistful of Sora's hair, it was sleek and he liked it within his hand, it was soft. He forced Sora onto the exposed area, Sora began licking and sucking like any of his candies, his mouth was wet and he savored every moment of it, as did Reiji.

Reiji threw his head back against the seat of the limo and moaned, Reiji didn't care if his chauffer heard his moans, he ordered the chauffer not to check on them, he told him incase this happened which of course he knew it would happen.

"You've got yourself a skilled mouth." Reiji comments and Sora knows that because it's from him always sucking on candy—he's an expert after all. No one was better at sucking than Sora Shiunin he had, had a lot of practice. Sora continued to suck as Reiji pulled roughly on his hair, and Sora circled his tongue around Reiji with each hair pull.

Eventually Reiji hit his peak and Sora pulled his mouth off with liquid dripping off, Sora smiled and licked his lips "Where is the rest of the candy?" Reiji threw Sora a back and he picked his other one off the limo floor and opened the door. "Thanks."

Reiji nodded and saw him off, Reiji hoped to have more encounters with Sora and he would make sure he did, after all they would have to meet up once in a while to exchange information, and goods.


End file.
